


Storybrooke High

by LilRegal92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Fic, F/M, Gen, High School, Multi, Neal and Emma, Once Upon A Time, Once Upon A Time High School, Possible Ship Change, Pre Henry, Storybrooke High School, Swan Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRegal92/pseuds/LilRegal92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time high school AU fic. Rated M in case of future smut. This is starting out as a Swan Fire fic, but that may change. Not sure. It depends on where the characters take me. As always, message me any ideas you may have for my fic(s) or requests for new ones! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybrooke High

Regina Mills paced the aisles of the supermarket, looking for the items she needed. Bowtie pasta was on her list, but since they were out of stock, fettuccini would have to do. She came around the corner and found herself in the section of the store where they kept all the fresh meat and seafood, which is where she needed to be to get the shrimp she would need. Behind the counter she could see a student of hers who’d graduated the previous year, Killian Jones. His father was a fisherman, so it was no surprise that he was working in the back with all the raw fish. She gave him a gentle smile as she completed the turn and made her way over. 

An elderly couple finally moved away from the refrigerated display cases and that’s when she saw Emma Swan standing at the register. She had a smile plastered on her face and let out a laugh, as Killian did the same, eye wide as he nodded his head. He must have been telling her another one of his crazy fishing stories. She stood and pretended to be looking at the beef as she studied them. He was trying to impress her, she knew because he’d had an obvious crush on the dainty blonde since her freshman year. Unfortunately for him, she was engaged to the son of one of the wealthiest men in town and she would be crazy to break that off. The teenage girl wasn’t with him for the money, though. She genuinely loved him and you could tell, especially since the rumor was that Emma was pregnant.

“Oh hey Miss Mills!” Came a young man’s voice. 

She turned around to see another one of her graduates approaching her. “Hello Robin, how are you?” She asked as she threw one arm around him, with a prepackaged pair of steaks in the other.

“I’m great, actually. My church just offered me a position on the mission team. I’m supposed to head out to Africa this Friday.”

The woman was taken aback as she responded, “Africa, wow! Good for you! Are you going to work over there until college?”

He chuckled, “No. I may not be coming back. If I’m lucky, they’ll be able to find the funding to allow me to live there and continue building wells, churches, and school.”

She nodded, pretending to be interested. He was a sweet boy and she found him attractive, but he’d dedicated his life to charity work and his church. Those two things left him with good morals and no time to mess around with her between the sheets. They’d had one of those teenage hormone fuel make out sessions the month after he turned eighteen, but he cut it short the second his erection hit her on the outside of her panties. The poor boy almost burst into tears as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house as quickly as he could, hands in front to conceal his boner. The memory was something that still got her engine started, but it would slowly shut down once she remember what was standing between them.

“Well that sounds like fun,” The brunette finally answered, “I hope you enjoy your time there.”

“Oh I will,” The young man answered, “Have a good day, Miss Mills,” He parted.

Seeing that Neal was now standing with his girlfriend, she decided to take opportunity to visit with the three teenagers. Approaching the group she could hear Emma mention that she and Neal were looking for an apartment, so they could move in together and be a real family. That’s when Emma turned and revealed her pregnant belly, underneath her oversized raincoat. Regina’s heart sank a little, but she couldn’t understand why. Perhaps it was because she hated to see a young couple be slowed down and complicating their lives with an infant.

“Oh Miss Mills,” Killian said rather loudly.

She noticed Emma move and adjust her jacket to cover her belly and stated, “It’s okay Emma, I won’t tell anyone.”

The girl silently continued to hide the obvious pregnancy. It must have been difficult for her, having parents like David and Mary Margaret. They were good people, but they’d had their lives together long before starting a family, which was expected due to them being 27 when she was born. Here Emma was, barely eighteen and clearly not as prepared as her parents were. They were currently living with Neal’s mother, who had a small two bedroom house just outside of town, but they should be living in their own home before the baby arrives. The thought that these students had jumped to a point in their lives that should have come long after graduating made Regina feel sorry for them.

“So, Neal,” Killian started, “What’s it like finally being back on the outside?”

Emma’s eyes fell and Neal replied annoyed, “I don’t know, Killian, what’s it like having to go from working on a fishing boat to working in a grocery store.”

“Actually, it’s alright. I can afford my own apartment, buy groceries when I need them, and I even have enough money to go out on the weekends.”

Regina stepped in before their little spat could get out of control, “Hey Killian, do you have any fresh Lobster and King Crab.”

He looked from Neal, to Regina and answered disappointedly, “Yeah, how much do you want?”

“I just need three of each,” She stated. It wasn’t really what she needed but she knew it would take a few minutes for him to prep each one. She looked at Neal and asked, “Do you have a job?”  
“Yeah.”

“No Neal, a real job.”

He looked disappointed as he admitted, “No.”

Regina straightened up confidently and offered, “Well then, I have a position open for you at the school.”

He scoffed, “Right, the school I didn’t graduate from? No thanks.”

“Neal,” Emma spoke up, “You should take it.”

“Emma’s right. This job pays above minimum wage and you would have no trouble getting moved into an apartment before the baby arrives.”

The young man thought about it and carefully accepted, saying, “Fine. What is it?”

“This year we have almost twice as many students as last year and more kids continue enrolling, so we need to hire more cooking staff. If it’s okay with you, there’s a prep cook position open. Once you get the hang of things, there’s potential for promotion.”

Neal wasn’t too happy that he’d be working with the lunch lady, but a job is a job. “Alright. When do I start?”

 

Emma clapped her hands together excitedly as Regina said, “Come in Monday morning at four and we’ll get you started.”

“Four in the afternoon?”

“No, morning.”

Before he could object or change his mind, Principle Mills walked off to go get a few more items while the seafood was being prepped and packaged. She wanted to make sure Emma would have the stability that she and her baby needed, even if it meant forcing Neal to work a regular forty hours a week at a miserable job. They needed the money and she knew that if she gave the soon to be father a chance, it would provide more opportunities for his family, even though his father could easily afford to buy his son a new home and vehicles for him and his girlfriend, but that man had slowly pulled away and Neal clearly wanted nothing to do with him or his money.


End file.
